1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to battery-powered motorized vehicle and more particularly to battery-powered motorized vehicle to carry articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Back breaking, legs aching, shoulders burning—Three feelings kids feel whenever they walk to school carrying their heavy backpacks. Thankfully, people have invented rolling backpacks to ease their pain. Unfortunately, rolling backpacks typically do not fit on bikes. Clearly it is desirable to find relatively inexpensive alternatives to help kids take rolling backpacks to schools.